1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary aspects of the present invention relate to an image search apparatus, an image search method, and a storage medium storing a program for causing a search apparatus to execute a search method, and more particularly, to an image search apparatus, an image search method, and a storage medium storing a program for causing a search apparatus to execute a search method for efficiently searching for a target part image from a whole image of a product model.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to recent improvements in computer performance and advances in graphic processing technology, use of a 3D (three-dimensional) model in CAD (computer-aided design) and CG (computer graphics) has spread rapidly. Thus, for example, in manufacturing industries, a 3D model is used for creating parts catalogs, service manuals, and the like, showing images of product models. In addition, contents including such 3D model image are used as electronic media.
Since many industrial products, including mechanical and electronic products, are composed of multiple parts, in order to use an image of a product model for a parts catalog and the like, a user needs to be able to recognize individual parts within an image of a whole product model. Typically, the user uses an image search apparatus to extract a particular part image by specifying a particular position or area within a 3D product model image.
One example of a related-art image search apparatus provides a method of extracting a particular part image from a product model provided in a closed area. When a user specifies a closed area having a particular height, width, and depth in a 3D space using a CAD system in which information on a 3D product model is stored, the image search apparatus extracts a target part image provided in the specified closed area.
In another example of a related-art image search apparatus, when a user operates a stylus with respect to a 3D geometric model, the image search apparatus defines a reference position, a reference direction, and a distance from the reference position in a 3D space as geometric search criteria, so as to extract a part image satisfying certain criteria.
However, in both of the above-described related-art image search apparatuses, in order to specify a target part image in a 3D space, the user needs to recognize a position of the target part image in the 3D space and perform complicated data input operations for specifying the target part image, thereby making the above apparatuses inconvenient. In addition, when a lot of parts are included in a product, the image search apparatuses have to perform many calculations of geometric relations therebetween, thereby decreasing their processing speed.
Therefore, there is a need for a technology to efficiently extract a particular part image from a whole image of a product model without overburdening both a computer and a user.